


The Witch's Trap

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Crotch Rope, F/F, Gags, Hogtie, Magical Bondage, Rope Bondage, witch!emily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Lena tries to steal from a witch and gets caught in a her trap.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: Magical AU, Lena tries sneaking into Emily's home to surprise her, but Emily left magical traps. Lena is left floating in mid air completely unable to get down or free herself. She's just floating and pouting. Then Emily decides to have some sexy fun with her.
> 
> I decided to go silly magical bondage/emily is a witch AU on this one, hope you like it. It doesn’t get too explicit. Probably M, but due to the nature of the content I marked it E to be safe.
> 
> Edit: People really liked this one, got lots of requests to continue it, so I have been working on a chapter 2. Might make a chapter 3, who knows.

Stealing from a witch was risky. there was always the chance that you would end up being turned into a ferret or something. But Lena was getting desperate, and compared to freezing to death in the dead of winter being a pet ferret didn’t sound too bad. So it was a win-win, she figured. Besides, this wasn't even stealing. not really. Lena figured the trick would be to not get greedy, leave all her stuff alone. But the witch had a huge mansion. Surely she wouldn't even notice if someone snuck in, found a little disused corner in the basement, and hunkered down until the weather got warm again. She figured the hardest part would be getting past the guards that kept the riffraff out of the nicer part of the city, and she had figured that out ages ago.

Sneak past the guards, climb over a couple walls, pick a lock, and she had found a nice, safe entrance into the mansion. She climbed in, cautious and quiet. The plan was going brilliantly. Until about three steps in.

The window behind her slammed shut and the lock clicked back in place, and at the same time a magic circle glowed to life under her feet.

_ Uh-oh. _

She tried to run, but it was too late. The magic had already taken effect, and her first step sent her floating into the air. She yelped in surprise, flailing around wildly. Falling upwards was a problem that Lena had no idea how to deal with. In a few seconds she floated to a halt, her feet about three feet above the ground, resting directly above the magic circle. There was nothing in reach and nothing she could push off. She tried waving her arms, kicking her legs. Nothing was working. She was stuck in place. She tried to calm herself down, see if she could think her way out of the problem.

It wasn’t a moment before she felt  _ something  _ on her leg.

In a panic she tried to kick it off, then clawed at it, before she managed to get a proper look by the dim light of the magic circle. It was a rope, reaching up off the ground at winding its way up her leg like a snake. She grabbed at it and tried to pull it off, and surprisingly she didn’t have much difficulty, until she felt a second rope on her back, wrapping around her torso.

The ropes weren’t individually hard to fight, but she only had two hands and before long there were half a dozen assaulting her. And they were  _ relentless _ . Every time she pulled one off of her another was already on her. They worked slow and steady as she struggled, slowly restricting her movements, wrapping around a wrist or ankle and almost gently tightening their grip on her. It wasn’t long before she lacked the range of motion to fight back. That’s when the ropes got serious.

They began to constrict, pulling her arms into a box tie behind her back, rearranging themselves to wrap around her chest and over her shoulders, tightening until her arms were completely immobilized. Had she been able to look into a mirror she would have seen them form a pentagram just above her breasts. At the same time they wrapped around her legs, forming ties at her ankles, her knees, and halfway up her thighs. A rope tied itself around her stomach, slid down between her legs, up through the ropes holding her arms in place, and then down to her ankles. The rope began to constrict, pulling her ankles up towards her hands. She tried to pull against it, but the rope dug uncomfortably into her crotch, preventing much resistance.

An especially soft rope began working it’s way up to her face. She panicked and screamed at first, thinking it might wrap around her neck, but instead it wrapped around her head and in her mouth, forming a sort of rope gag, knotting itself a few times to give her something to bite on. It slithered around her head, forming a sort of harness over her face, a rope under her chin forcing her to bite down on the gag and another running over the top of her head, connecting to the back of the length that formed the gag. he rope reached back, again wrapped around the ropes holding her arms, and pulled her head back as far as it would comfortably go. Finally, as if to add insult to injury, the magic circle faded, leaving her in deep darkness.

She was about as immobilized as it was possible to be, pulled into a strict hogtie; the only part of her body that was free to move were her fingers. Even if the ropes weren’t magical she couldn’t reach any knots, and even if she could untie herself she was floating helpless several feet in the air.

The situation was, as they say, less than ideal.

With nothing else she could do she waited in the dark, squirming here and there to try to relieve some of the stress of her strict position, trading a little relief on her muscles for the hard digging of the crotch rope between her legs. By the time anything changed she was aching bad, drool was dripping out of the corner of her mouth past the knotted rope, and, though she was humiliated to admit it even to herself, very turned on by the combination of bondage and the rope rubbing between her legs.

The door opened, and a woman walked into the room, holding a candle. She was perhaps as tall as Lena, with bright ginger hair, light skin, and freckles. She wore a negligee and a loose silk robe that, perhaps, left a less to the imagination than normally would have been acceptable.

“Well hello.” She said, stepping forward to Lena. Lena squirmed and whimpered, hoping the witch would let her out of the ropes soon, she was really starting to hurt. The witch reached up, stroking Lena’s face along the ropes. She tilted her head as she examined her prisoner, the amused grin on her face slightly ominous in the flickering candle light. 

“You’re a pretty thing, aren't you?” She said.


	2. Caught and Punished

The witch tapped her finger on the ropes. They began untying themselves, rearranging and releasing Lena’s legs and allowing her out of the hog tie. She groaned in relief, not bothering to resist at all as the ropes retied themselves, locking her legs together just above her knee and forming a short hobble between her ankles. She was lowered onto the ground, the witch steadied her until she found her feet. When she was steady the witch took a rope, holding it like a leash.

“Follow.” The witch ordered, tugging on the rope. It was connected to the rope between Lena’s legs, causing it to dig into Lena’s crotch. She yelped and rushed to follow behind her, the hobble between her legs almost causing her to stumble. The witch wasn’t making it easy on her, she seemed to enjoy making Lena gasp and whimper, keeping the rope tight even while Lena was following as fast as she could.

She didn’t lead her far, only down a hallway and into a sort of lounge. She waved a hand and a half dozen candles around the room lit themselves. Nice furniture, a little night stand with a small pile of books. This looked like some where she actually used.

“Sit.” The witch said, pointing at a big fluffy armchair. Lena shuffled over to the chair and let herself fall into it. It was soft and relaxing, quite comfortable after being bound in such a tight position for so long. She wiggled around until she was sitting in it correctly and let herself sink into the cushions. Her arms were still tied tight and unforgiving, but Lena wasn’t going to complain. Things could go very bad for her if she displeased the witch.

The witch sat down in an identical chair opposite Lena. She leaned back and crossed her legs, the loose robe and negligee providing only the barest minimum of modesty. Lena was determinedly not staring at her shapely legs, or how low cut the negligee was, no ma’am, keeping her eyes locked very respectfully on the witch’s face.

“I have to say, I don’t get many trespassers. Most people are not foolish enough to cross a witch.” The woman said. “You do know that I am within my rights to do whatever I please with you? I get to determine what your punishment will be.”

Lena nodded and hummed an affirmative through the rope gag.

“Good. Now, you are going to answer my questions. And you will tell the truth. If you don’t I will know.”

She snapped her fingers and the gag started untying itself, removing itself from Lena’s mouth. She stretched her jaw and hummed in relief, her jaw was a bit sore.

“My name is Emily,” the witch began, “and yours?”

“I’m Lena Ma’am.”

“You will call me Mistress Emily.” The witch corrected her.

“Yes Mistress Emily.” Lena quickly repeated

“Good girl. Now, Lena, what were you trying to steal?”

“I wasn’t trying to steal anything!” Lena said quickly.

Emily raised an interested eyebrow.

“I’m not lying…” Lena pouted.

“I know,” Emily reassured her. “Then why did you break into my home?”

“It’s starting to get cold, and I don’t have anywhere to stay for the winter. I figured this place is so big, there had to be places you never even go to, so I could find a little corner and just sneak in and out, just until it gets warm again. I was going to clean up, you wouldn’t have even known I was here. That was the plan anyway.” Lena finished, looking sheepishly at the ground.

“A stray looking for a warm place to sleep. I can understand that.”

Lena gave a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you for understanding Mistress Emily.”

“However, you did break into my home. I can’t let that go unpunished or my reputation will suffer.” Emily explained.

“But… Come on, I won't tell anyone, I promise!” Lena whined.

“Don’t fret, I do not intend to be cruel. We can work something out. You need a place to stay, and I happen to have been searching for a pet to keep me company.”

Lena stared at her.

“Are you going to turn me into a ferret? Cuz if it’s just for the winter that wouldn’t be too bad.”

“You are thinking a bit too literal. Besides, I prefer cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/Landing%20Page)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
